


[podfic] Crumpets

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [36]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, crumpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The prompt: CANNOT FIGHT CRIME, DAWSON. AM CRUMPETLESS. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/David Dawson
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Crumpets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424546) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****Title:** [Crumpets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424546) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** The Great Mouse Detective

 **Pairing:** Basil of Baker Street/Dawson

 **Length:** 00:03:03

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/37%20\(GMD\)%20_Crumpets_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
